A Different Course
by Thatrandomguy8
Summary: Everyone knows how the story goes. Sasuke learned the truth and practically turned insane. But what if he stayed the same and became that antihero he was destined to be? What if he wanted to help the villages? Would he be able to return home(and to Sakura)? WIll I ever stop saying what if? Read to find out! Rated T just in case. PS: I know the title is uncreative.
1. The Genius's Plan

**Random Guy- **So, as some of you might know, I am not Kishimoto, so I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters.

**Naruto- **You bet he doesn't! Now read of my glory!

**Random Guy**- But it isn't even about you!

**Naruto- ***Sulks in a corner* Will I still become Hokage?

**Random Guy- **You bet. Now, let the story begin!

* * *

As a blizzard fell hard, a group of four ninjas trudged through the snow. One ninja with white hair sighed in relief as a huge building became visible despite the terrible storm, signaling how close it was. "Finally, I thought we would never get there. Carrying these two massive swords around gets really tiring, ya know?" He groaned.

A red-haired woman, the only woman in the group, smacked him hard. "Suigetsu, do you always have to complain about everything?!"

"Karin, do you always have to be such a bitch?" Suigetsu retorted, mimicking her tone with a grin. Karin glared at him as she pulled back her fist, but someone grabbed her arm before she could hit him.

"That's enough. We should be quiet now." Jugo said in his usual calm voice.

"You think they'll hear is through this?!" Suigetsu grumbled, pointing up at the snow storm.

"Enough. We're here." Sasuke said, staring straight ahead at a pair if huge metal doors. Sasuke pulled his fist back and punched one of the doors hard enough to make it rattle.

"That's one way to do it..." Suigetsu sighed, clearly disappointed.

"Aw, the poor idiot can't chop down the door. What a tragedy!" Karin snickered.

Jugo shook his head at their bickering and turned towards Sasuke. "Are you sure about this? If even one thing goes wrong, you'll be killed. These people aren't known for their patience." He said with rare worry evident in his voice.

Sasuke took a deep breath as the doors began to open. "It's a bit late to back down. And they have such a warm welcome ready for us, how could we run away?" He muttered dryly as the samurai surrounded them.

* * *

"I will say this once again, the Hokage is the only one suitable to lead our alliance." Mifune reasserted firmly.

"I still do not see why!" The Raikage roared furiously, created another hole in the table as he slammed his fist down again. All the guards jumped out again and stood next to their Kages.

The Tsuchikage nodded. "For once, I agree. I understand why the Raikage and I cannot, but Danzo is known for his tricks behind the shadows. Meanwhile, the Mizukage has been working diligently, trying to build trust between villages. She is much more worthy to lead this alliance than Danzo."

"If I may add on." Gaara said, hust barely loud enough to gain their attention. "I agree with the two. Your main reason for mistrusting the Mizukage is her village, so let me ask you this: do you feel confident putting such a weakened village at the top? Konoha is still in ruins from Pein's attack."

"It does not matter what Lord Mifune thinks. The other ninja will never trust Kirigakure." Danzo stepped in quickly.

"I...understand that quite well." Mei admitted. "In that case, however, I would like to elect Lord Mifune as General. As a neutral country, none of our villages have grudges against the Land of Iron. Their reputation is respectable, and their military is fearsome. I see no reason not to let you lead."

A nodded and sat back. "If there's one man I respect here, it is Lord Mifune. I have no objection." He declared. Three of the other Kages(guess which one didn't) nodded in agreement.

"I refuse. The ninja will not like samurai coming in and ordering them around. No, it must be a ninja. Lord Danzo is known for his tricks, true. But isn't that exactly what we need in a war?" Mifune reminded them. There was no reaction minus a smirk from Danzo. "Then, with no objections, I hereby appoint the Hokage as lea..."

Before he could finish, they could hear a knock on the door. "Lord Mifune! We bring urgent news that must be heard now!" Someone exclaimed behind the door.

"Come in." Mifune replied angrily. As they came in, they met a fierce glare from Danzo and him. "What has made you interrupt this meeting? I was about to appoint the General."

The two samurai bowed with shame. "We apologize, but we have captured a group named Taka. Their leader, Sasuke Uchiha, demands an immediate meeting with the Kages. He claims to have valuable information on Akatsuki."

"Did you say Uchiha?!" A growled dangerously, standing up slowly.

Gaara sat up straight and took a deep breath. "I think we should see him now. Something about this isn't right. Why would four members of Akatsuki come here and submit without a fight?"

Mifune thought for a bit, then looked at Okisuke. "Go with them and just bring Sasuke Uchiha. Blindfold him and disarm his friends as well." Okisuke nodded and went with them.

The air was tense as they all waited in silence. Soon, however, they returned with a blindfolded man between the samurai. His feet were cuffed together, and his hands were tightly together behind him. The samurai forced him to kneel in the center. There was a collar on his neck with four chains that they attached to the floor. Finally, they stood at his side, blades out and at his neck. "I don't think it's necessary to say, but since you are blindfolded, I'll say it anyways. Make one false move and you will be killed." Okisuke threatened in a dark tone.

Sasuke cracked his neck uncomfortably. "Nice to meet you too. There's no chance you'll take off the collar, is there?" He asked, smiling dryly.

"Don't push your luck!" A shouted, clenching his fist. "Be glad I'm not pummeling you to the ground now."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, I suppose."

"We hear you have info for us?" Danzo interjected. "Speak now, before the Raikage loses his patience."

Sasuke shook his head. "So you assumed I would tell you for free? I didn't expect Danzo Shimura to be so innocent."

"You don't really have much of a choice, do you, Uchiha boy?" Oonoki reminded him. "The Hokage is right. Either you speak, or the Raikage will kill you."

"Sasuke, please. If you tell them, I can guarantee your safety for today." Gaara offered hopefully.

Sasuke could tell most of them were smirking. It honestly took a lot of effort to hide his grin. "And what if I told you I did have a choice?"

Mei raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then please, explain it to us. Just because you're handsome doesn't mean we'll spare you."

"Whether I tell you or not, I will die sooner or later, now that you've made me an international criminal. Meaning I could care less. However, the info I have is something you cannot pass up. Rather, you don't have any other source than me. As the leader, I know more than they do. And at this point, can you really pass up any extra info?" He asked cockily, practically hearing their faces drop.

After a moment of stunned silence, Mifune cleared his throat. "S-so what is it you want?" He asked carefully.

Sasuke finally grinned. "Now we're down to business. Here's my offer. As an appetizer, I want Danzo to answer a question of mine."

"A simple request. It will be granted." Danzo decided.

Sasuke nodded, then calmed his nerves before continuing. "Then, as the main course, I want not just removal of our criminal record, but immunity for my group and myself."

The room immediately burst into chaos, especially from the guards. The loudest, however, was obviously A. "You DARE ask that of us after what you've done to my brother?!" He roared, almost at his breaking point.

"It is impossible." Danzo agreed, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Rather, we refuse to grant it." Oonoki added, mentally laughing at the boy's idiotic bravery.

Gaara held up his hands. "Ask for something reasonable, Sasuke." He said, sounding disappointed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, though of course they couldn't see that. "In return," he continued as if nothing happened," I will tell you the true leader of Akatsuki and his plans, as well as their current activities."

Just as quickly as it came, the chaos left quickly as the room went dead quiet. They had been expecting a gold mine, but this was like finding a cafe filled with diamonds. "You'll tell us...everything?" Mei asked, clearly shocked.

"Everything there is to know. I'll even answer questions." Sasuke added. "That's my offer. Tell me, can you afford to resist such an offer?"

"We...accept." The Tsuchikage decided. The rest stayed silent.

"Thank you. Then, I'll start with my question to Danzo. Are you ready?" Sasuke asked, smiling proudly. It had all went according to plan.

Danzo huffed tiredly. "Get it over with, brat." He growled.

Sasuke could only wish he could see his face. "For a long time, I thought Itachi turned on my clan and killed them. I lived only to kill him. But recently, I've heard different rumors. Would you care to humor me?"

"Hurry up, Uchiha. We will not wait long." Danzo growled impatiently.

"Many years ago, during the First Shinobi War, two clans stood above all others in power. These two clans were the Senju clan, led by Hashirama Senju and the Uchiha clan, led by Madara Uchiha. These two were close friends. Their clans grew tired of fighting, so the leaders decided to form an alliance. This alliance created Konoha."

As he stopped to take a breath, the Tsuchikage interrupted him. "Most Kages have been informed of this. It is necessary to learn the history of all major villages, after all. Get on with it."

Sasuke gave another dry smile. "I have to give the background. Please wait for a bit more." He said. With no objections, he continued. "The clans were supposed to have equal power, but that was far from the truth. From the moment Hashirama became the First Hokage, the Uchiha began losing power. It got worse after the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. People blamed the Uchiha due to our ability to control the Kyuubi. My clan was shoved into a corner of the village.

"Can you imagine the anger they felt, losing so much power? Furious, they planned a coup d'état. They needed a spy, obviously, to gather information. And who would be better than an Anbu captain? My brother was chosen as the spy." If the room was quiet before, now it was dead silent. Sasuke could almost hear his heartbeat. "Itachi, however, loved peace too much. He told the village elders in hopes they would reach a peaceful conclusion. The Third Hokage tried his best, but before he could succeed, Itachi murdered our clan. Now here's my question, Danzo. Did you force my brother to kill my clan, threatening to kill me as well if he refused?"

After a long silence that felt like hours to Sasuke, Danzo spoke. "To tell you all of this...I never expected Itachi to be such trash. But just like his clan and little brother, even he became a traitor."

Sasuke almost killed him right then and there, but held back. "I'll...take that as a yes." He said darkly. "Know this, however. I was not told by Itachi, but by Akatsuki. He remained loyal until the end."

Danzo shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. Tell us about Akatsuki, or I'll execute you myself."

Gaara, A, and Mei looked like they were about to snap at Danzo, and even Oonoki clenched his fist. "The Hokage...is right. We must move on." Mifune said, sounding apologetic.

Sasuke nodded reluctantly and calmed himself. "Akatsuki's plan is called the Eye of the Moon plan." He began. He explained everything about the Jyuubi, the Sage of the Six Paths, and Madara, along with Infinite Tsukuyomi. By the time he was finished, everyone was clearly shocked(though Sasuke couldn't see that).

"This is insane! He wants to become the next Sage of the Six Paths? What if he can't control it?!" Mei exclaimed.

"You cannot underestimate Madara's power. I can guarantee he, out of all people, will succeed." Oonoki promised in a shaky voice.

A completely destroyed his part of the table now. "Even while knowing this, YOU STILL GAVE THEM MY BROTHER?!" He roared, about to lunge at Sasuke.

"Your brother? I never captured him." Sasuke admitted.

"You never...wait, what?" A asked, suddenly confused.

"If I remember right, he said he was off to learn...enka rap?"

"Enka...that idiot!" The Raikage groaned, knowing where he was. "I'll give him an Iron Claw when I find him!"

Mifune held his hands up. "You have told us a great deal, Sasuke. However, we will not grant you your immunity."

Danzo stood up quickly. "I agree. He is a traitor who left the Leaf and refused to come back. I want him in jail." He declared.

"Is that really something a fellow criminal should be saying?" Sasuke asked, drawing all the attention back to himself. "After all, isn't manipulating Lord Mifune a serious offense?"

"What do you mean?" Mifune asked, somehow calm.

"The Uchiha is right." Ao said behind Mei, finally getting a chance to speak up. "Long ago, I received this Byakugan from a Hyuuga. I remember one chakra signature more than any other. That was Shusui Uchiha. I see that same signature under his bandages!"

"Shusui was known for his genjutsu. He could manipulate people with ease. That's what he was doing with Lord Mifune. Why else would such an honorable man lie to me?" Sasuke reminded them.

The Kages all turned towards the Hokage. "Is this true, Lord Danzo?" Gaara asked as his sand rose up behind him.

Danzo looked around at the furious Kages and Mifune, who had just broke free of the genjutsu. "Damn you, Uchiha brat. I should have killed you years ago!" He shouted as he lunged at him.

In a flash, the Raikage punched him into Gaara's sand, which enveloped him. "Danzo Shimura, you are hereby under arrest." Mifune declared coldly. "Bind him and take him away." He told Okisuke. The samurai around Sasuke freed him and put the chains on Danzo.

"I will remember this, brat." Danzo growled as they lead him away him away.

"Old man, who knows how long you have to live. Can't you at least die in peace?" Sasuke groaned as he took his blindfold off.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Gaara said, suddenly bowing. "And...I'm sorry for not trusting you." He apologized. The other people in the room followed suit.

"Oh, it's alright. Just spread the word that we have immunity and the bounty is gone, all right?" Sasuke said, smiling dryly. "And tell Naruto to train instead of searching for me. I don't want to fight alongside a weakling."

Gaara's eyes twinkled as he sat down. "I'll give him your message, word for word." He reassured.

"In that case, I'll see you all in the battlefield." Sasuke said before bursting into flames. They heard screams from the floor before, signaling that his teammates had done the same.

"The Uchiha, huh...am I the only one who didn't like how he planned everything so perfectly." Oonoki asked, looking up at the others.

The other Kages and guards shook their head. "Learning Akatsuki's plans, allowing the Hachibi to survive and escape to a safe location, gaining immunity, and extracting his revenge on Danzo after confirming the truth." Mei sighed. "We'll have to hope he really is just a spy, like he said. Though now his cover is blown. If he's against us, it may cause quite a lot of trouble."

* * *

**A Random Note**

If you haven't noticed by now, this story is Sasuke-centric. Why? One, because I can do what I want in this story, and two, I'm not the only one who feels like Kishimoto screwed Sasuke up big time. There are things I don't know how to incorporate into the story, but I think since you know what Sasuke is like in the anime, you should already know what he's like in this story. So, main differences between canon Sasuke and this Sasuke. This Sasuke already has the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and knows how to use both his powers and Itachi's(including his Tsukuyomi). He also inherited the two weapons Itachi's Susano'o had, along with Shusui's eye(limit of one use per day).

I always thought it was strange that Sasuke, despite his Sharingan and Orochimaru's extensive research on jutsus(the easiest jutsus to gather is probably the Five Elements, after all), knew so few jutsus. So in this story, he knows almost all Fire and Lightening Jutsus including the Lightening Armor. He has the White Sage Mode and Curse Mark, allowing him to use Sage Mode easily and without a time limit. Obviously, he's not insane.

Finally, the small details. I would draw this, but I can't draw for my life so...yeah...Sasuke is 18 and about 6' 1". Naruto will be just one inch shorter than him. If anyone watches One Piece, then Sasuke is wearing a blue version of Zoro's post-timeskip outfit, with an Uchiha symbol on the back. Yes, he's slightly muscular(like Zoro pre-timeskip). His hair is like it was when he fought Itachi. And his blade is like Zoro's blade Shusui.

P.S.- I'm a big fan of Zoro.

* * *

**Random Guy-** Thanks for reading, guys! Please drop a review. I'll wait a bit before starting Chapter 2.

**Naruto- **So when do I show up?

**Random Guy- **If the reviews are in your favor, next chapter!

**Naruto- **You heard the random guy! Drop a review and I'll be in the next chapter!


	2. The Reunion

**Random Guy:** Ladies and Gents, I bring you another chapter! Now might be a good time to mention that I do not own Naruto.

**Sasuke: **Nor do you own me.

**Random Guy:** I meant the show in general, but thank you, smartass. He's here since Naruto's still sleeping.

**Sasuke: **Hurry up and wake him up so I can leave.

**Random Guy: **Fine, I'll do it! Sheesh...then without further delay, I present to you Chapter Two!

* * *

_"Naruto...I love you!" Sakura cried, hugging him tightly._

_"Me too, Sakura." Naruto said, wrapping an arm around her. "Let's get married!"_

_"I'm so happy!" Sakura exclaimed ecstatically as they leaned towards each other. Just as they were about to kiss, though, she pushed him away. "If only you could have saved Sasuke, then I would be marrying him instead. But you couldn't save him, and looked how he turned out."_

_Naruto backed away slowly. "I'm sorry! I tried my best!" He defended weakly._

_"But that wasn't enough, was it?" Kakashi interjected behind him, sounding disappointed. "If that's all you've got, I guess you can't become Hokage after all."_

_"You're a failure, Naruto. You don't deserve me!" The Ichiraku Ramen Shop said from the side. All three turned into ramen bowls and floated away into the red clouds and into the hands of Madara._

_"No! Sakura! Kakashi Sensei! Ramen!"_

Naruto thrashed around in his bed, throwing everything off. "At least give Ramen-Sakura back..." He moaned in his sleep. He finally ended up falling off the bed. "Ow! Oh, it was a dream." He muttered, starting to feel embarrassed.

"Naruto! Hurry up, we have a meeting to go to!" Sakura called from outside.

"I'll be right there!" He answered, quickly jumping up. Naruto hopped between the scrolls and ramen bowls(along with a lot of "educational" books) on the floor and grabbed his clothes. He ran as fast as he could outside while putting his clothes on, barely finished when he reached Sakura. "Let's go, Sakura." He huffed, zipping up his jacket. "What's the sudden meeting for?"

"I don't know much. What I do know is the Konoha 11, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai sensei all have been called there, along with Shikamaru and Ino's dads. Oh, and you, of course." She added, remembering his official rank.

"Was that necessary?" He grumbled miserably. "I'll become a Jonin soon, just watch!"

Sakura tried not to laugh as they reached the spot. "Whatever you say, future Hokage. Let's go in." Naruto nodded as they entered the Hokage's room. The rest were already there.

"About time you got here, Naruto!" Tsunade scolded, still giving him a smile nonetheless. "Now that he's here, let's start. You all are here because you've been the most involved with the Akatsuki." She explained. "The Kages recently had a meeting discussing a plan to deal with them. However, it was interrupted by Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke attacked them?!" Kiba asked angrily. "Has he completely gone insane?!"

"Not even close. He gave them information." Tsunade corrected. She told them everything that had went on in the meeting, from Sasuke's true colors to Akatsuki's plans. By the time it was over, they were all torn between shock and joy.

"S-so Sasuke is no longer a criminal?" Sakura asked weakly, hoping this wasn't a joke.

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice, knowing how she felt. Well, at least she had dreamed about Orochimaru and Jiraiya coming back and felt the same way. "No, he's an innocent man. In fact, you'll become a criminal if you harm him. He has immunity in the Five Great Nations, after all."

"Speaking of that, why immunity? He could have just cleared his criminal record instead." Neji asked.

"It was actually the smart move to make." Kakashi answered, smiling like an idiot behind his mask. "It takes a while for a rumor to be verified, so if his record was declared to be clean, people would still attack him just in case it wasn't true. However, if people heard he had immunity that was backed by the Kages, they wouldn't take the chance."

Naruto could have cared less why he did things. "I told you something wasn't right! He was just spying for us! And now he's finally coming back!" He shouted happily, hugging the person next to him, who happened to be Hinata.

"N-Naruto…i-is hug-g-gging…me..." She muttered as she fainted, bright red.

Shizune laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that…."

Tsunade cracked her neck uncomfortably. "He kind of left after telling them everything. We don't know when or if he'll come back here."

Naruto almost dropped Hinata in frustration. "Are you kidding me?! That idiot…why won't he come back yet?!" He growled furiously.

While they were all celebrating, Shikamaru had remained quiet until now. "Are we really going to war?" He asked, killing the mood immediately.

The adults all nodded reluctantly. "I've given an order for no more missions to be issued. Once over 90% of our ninja are back, that's when I'll tell them all. From Konoha, however, you all are youngest to be going. You're all bright, so expect to be leaders in this war. It seems your generation is incredibly bright in all villages." She said, smiling encouragingly.

"War isn't easy, nor will getting along with other villages. But we have to do this, or the world as we know it will be no more. It will just be an illusion." Gai added. "That's why it's important for you all to stick together as much as possible. There will be different divisions, but there will be people you know in each of them. Form a group with them, alright?" He advised, biting his lip. He had been hoping he wouldn't have to participate in a war again, but here he was. More importantly, the youth had to take part as well. It was just…'_This wasn't how we should be spending our youth!'_ He thought miserably.

Kakashi nodded at his words. "At the same time, try to reach out, alright? You all are young, so they won't hold as much of a grudge against you. In other words, you have the best chance of uniting the villages." They all nodded slowly, just realizing how serious this really was.

"Take their words to heart. That's all for today." Tsunade dismissed. They quietly left, each thinking about the war.

As Naruto and Sakura were about to leave, Yamato stopped them. "She wants to talk to us three in private." He muttered, pulling them back into the room. He closed the door behind them as they lined up shoulder to shoulder.

"Naruto, you have a different task. As one of the two remaining jinchuriki, we have to protect you." Before she could continue, Naruto interrupted her.

"Gran, I can't stay out of the war. If they're fighting for me, then I should be there with them!" He said firmly.

Tsunade held up a hand. "I understand that, but still. These ninja understand the risk, and you need to as well. That being said," She added quickly before he could interrupt again,"In a worst case scenario, we need the power of the jinchuriki. Especially when both are Kage-level." She admitted. "That's why you will be trained by Killer Bee near Kumogakure."

"Killer Bee? Who is that?" Sakura asked, not recognizing the name.

"You'll find out soon. Oh, and there's someone else who will be waiting for you there as well." Tsunade said, smiling at them. "Anyways, whatever he will be doing will involve the Kyuubi. If something goes wrong, Yamato, you will have to stop it. Also, we all know how injured Naruto gets when he uses the Kyuubi, so just in case, Sakura will be going. Is that all clear?" The three nodded, understanding the mission. "In that case, start packing. You leave as soon as you're ready."

* * *

Two weeks later, they finally reached the island. "It's about time we got here!" Naruto grumbled, wobbling off the boat. As soon as he stepped on land, though, he fell flat onto his face. "Ow! Sakura, is there anyway to cure sea legs?" He complained, rubbing his poor face.

"Yeah, walk it off." She said, rolling her eyes as she got off.

Naruto got up and stumbled after her rapidly as they reached the place they would stay at. There were people waiting there for them, most prominently one guy with a lot of swords who started rapping when he saw them. "Yo! Say! Ho! You know my name, you know my fame, don't be lame! Eight Tails, thats me, da rappin, Killer Bee "

Naruto stared at him, unimpressed. "Who the hell is that...?" He muttered to Sakura.

"Killer Bee, apparently. The guy Lady Tsunade told us about." She whispered back, slowly backing away as he walked towards them.

"So that's him, huh?" Yamato said behind them.

They both stopped and turned around quickly. "Captain Yamato! There you are. Look, there's this weird rapping guy with eight swords following us. Can you stop him?" Naruto pleaded.

"Give him some more respect, Naruto. That's Killer Bee, after all." Yamato scolded.

Sakura rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, we know that. Lady Tsunade mentioned him. But who exactly is he?" She asked, slightly confused.

Yamato stared at them strangely. "You don't know?" They shook their heads furiously. "That is the Raikage's little brother, and the host of the Hachibi. He's known as the perfect Jinchuriki." He explained right as Killer Bee caught up.

"Yo, that's me alright. The Eight Tails host and Kumogakure's best rapper, Killer Bee!" He introduced, holding out a fist.

Naruto hesitantly bumped his fist. "Y-yo, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The Kyuubi's host and future Hokage." He greeted nervously.

"Yo...I'm Sakura Haruno." She mumbled, not really having anything to add on. _'This guy is the perfect Jinchuriki?'_ She thought critically.

"Hi, I'm Yamato." He said, not even trying to talk like him.

Killer Bee frowned slightly, then wrapped an arm around Naruto. "Then we're fellow Jinchuriki's! Eight-o and I'll show ya around, alright?" He said, completely ignoring the other two. He showed him around the quarters as the two followed them. By the time they finished the tour, Naruto and Bee were already friends while the other two wondered why they even bothered anymore.

"Yo, Octopops. What's cooking on the menu?" Naruto asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Whatever you want, we've got it fresh!" He promised, giving him a thumbs-up.

"These two…are idiots. That only training he'll give Naruto is how to be worse!" Sakura groaned.

"Now, now. I read up on him, and apparently he can control the Hachibi perfectly. He'll probably teach Naruto how to do the same with the Kyuubi." Yamato reassured, trying to convince himself more than her.

Sakura looked back at the idiotic pair as they rapped terribly about food. "I'll…just take your word for it." She muttered, giving up on trying to make sense of this mission.

One thing they could definitely trust, however, was the cooking skills of Kumogakure chefs. They made seafood like Sakura and the rest had never had before. Halfway through the meal, the doors opened again and a group of people walked in.

"Finally, the kitchen! I'm starving! I really need to get a scroll or some kind of seals for these swords." A white-haired ninja groaned.

Suigetsu was quickly knocked over by a red-haired women behind him. "Just. Shut. Up! Is that so hard for you, dumb ass?!" Karin screamed.

Juugo sighed. _'Is this how we'll be introduced each time?'_ He thought, ending the thought there to avoid damaging the fourth wall any further. "I'm sorry for the harsh entry." He apologized to the chefs.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes, however, were only on the man behind the three. "S-Sasuke?" Sakura said nervously, hoping this dream wouldn't end.

For once in his life, Sasuke was honestly shocked. "Sakura? Naruto?" He replied shakily. After a quick moment of silence, the two jumped at him, holding him tight. Laughter and crying filled the room, as well as Sasuke's muffled shouts. But hey, who's going to believe his pleas for help when he's smiling?

* * *

**A Random Note: **Now's probably a good time to mention that Kisame is already dead in this story. The two swords Suigetsu is talking about is Samehade and Kubikiribōchō. Oh, and my minimum requirement set upon myself in 2,000 words without the fun extra stuff. Carry on!

* * *

**Sasuke: **That was a terrible moment for me.

**Naruto: **The random guy clearly said you liked it!

**Sasuke:** *Snorts* Yeah, because let's all trust the stranger more than the victim.

**Random Guy: **Come on, don't be shy. Anyways, that's all folks! Next time, we'll have more heartbreaking emotion(yeah, right) and the beginning of Naruto's training. And Sasuke tries to rap?! Come back to see!


	3. The Rap of the Uchiha

**Random Guy:** So, formalities first. Naruto, the _series_, is not mine, nor are any of the characters.

**Naruto:** Damn right they aren't! Believe it!

**Random Guy:** You just wanted to say that, didn't you?

**Naruto:** Believe it!

**Random Guy:** *Sighs* Sorry this took longer than usual. I had a hard time making Sasuke rap. He's still sulk...

**Sasuke:** Without further delay, read the story and all that. Go.

* * *

"Wow, this sushi is amazing!" Suigetsu moaned happily. "Have you had this yet, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. "I would like to, but...I'm a bit preoccupied." He growled, trying once again to free himself of Naruto.

"Come on, it's been so long since I've done this!" Naruto protested, tightening his grip.

"You've never done this, idiot." He groaned, officially giving up on him. Part of it, of course, was that he wasn't willing to harm him like he normally would by now.

Sakura, however, wasn't on the same wavelength. "Naruto...let go of him!" She finally yelled, punching him hard enough to send him flying.

Sasuke edged away from her slightly. She had always been a bit violent, but now she had crazy strength to back her anger up. For once, he found himself hoping for his sake she still liked him. _'Well, that's not exactly true.'_ He thought sheepishly. "Thanks." He muttered.

As much as she promised herself not to do it again, Sakura blushed furiously while Karin glared jealously. Yamato took this chance to step in. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?" He asked bluntly. Sasuke may not be in Akatsuki, but he was still once a Rogue ninja and he didn't trust him.

"I'll be training Naruto to control the Kyuubi. If it gets out of control, you can stop it. However, we also want someone on the inside to make things easier. Sasuke can do that." Bee explained, sparing them his rap while he ate.

"So, in other words…he'll be helping me?" Naruto asked, rubbing his poor face as he crawled back, keeping his distance from Sasuke.

"It's more like he'll save your ass if you screw up." Suigetsu corrected cheerfully.

Naruto glared at him. "What makes you think Sasuke can do what I can't?!" He asked angrily.

"Because I can." Sasuke said while pouring himself some more tomato soup.

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but Bee grabbed his collar. "Yo, playtime's over. It's time to do it! You're coming too, funky eyed brat." He exclaimed, dragging Naruto to the place. Sasuke grabbed some bread and his soup before following while the rest decided to finish their meal first.

* * *

Long story short(I'll spare you the whole 'they walked through the jungle bravely' stuff), they finally got to the waterfall. "Alright, Naruto. Step one: clearing yourself of evil. When trying to make the Kyuubi submit, ya have to make sure there is no chinks in your armor. It's gotta be solid,or the Kyuubi will thrust right through and kill ya. Got it?" He explained happily.

Naruto gulped aloud as he sat down. "So…what exactly will I have to do?" He asked.

"This waterfall will let ya see your true self. Your dark side!" Bee said dramatically. "Ya have to kick his ass and show that shadow who's da boss!"

"And if I fail?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Then he's da boss." Bee shrugged. Naruto shivered before looking at the water. "Good luck, Naruto."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he began. "You told me earlier to come here. Why?" He asked, crossing his arms as he waited.

"Yo, ya rogue ninja can't be trusted. While I sleep, I might get my ass busted!" He said, writing the rhyme down quickly before continuing. "So I got a test for ya."

Sasuke frowned at him. _'Any test this rapping maniac has can't be good.'_ He thought.

"Ya gotta rap for me." Bee declared.

_'Called it.'_ Sasuke thought as he slowly backed away from him. "It's not happening. At any cost." He decided, a bit anxious.

"Ya want Killer Bee to trust you and agree to train Naruto? Then ya gotta. Rap is passion from the heart, ya can't lie in it." He explained, passing Sasuke a pair of sunglasses. "These help me, so get cool and burst some rhymes!"

Sasuke was shaking as he put on the sunglasses. _'The things I have to do to get trust….'_ He thought resignedly.

"Ready to start? I'll go first!" He offered, not waiting for an answer.

**"Yo! Hey! Ho!**  
**You know my name, you know my fame, don't be lame!**  
**Eight Tails, thats me, da rappin, Killer Bee**  
**A Tailed Beast resides, inside my hide!**  
**Makin' beats and rhymes and I'm makin' 'em live**  
**Its what a Jinchuriki needs to survive**  
**Battle and battle up here in the Bee Hive!**  
**Always win with a grin, 'cause I got the funky flow! (Yow!)**  
**Take you down, to the ground, with a punishing blow! (Yeah!)**  
**YEAH!"**

Sasuke stared at him as he finished with a pose. " I already made a version for ya, so just rap passionately, and I'll believe ya!" He said, passing him his notebook.

Sasuke gulped as he started while looking at the sheet.

**"Y-yo! Hey! Ho!**  
**Ya know these eyes, don't tell me lies!**  
**Sasuke, thats me, da rappin avenger**  
**Got revenge in my head while**  
**All these girls lie in my bed**  
**Kiri, Konoha, Suna and more!**  
**Been getting all the babes since I was four**  
**Always keep my cool, 'cause I ain't no fool! (Yo!)**  
**If ya want to challenge me, go back to ninja school!**  
**Yeah?"**

After a moment of silence, Bee wrapped an arm around him. "Together, we will become stars!" He said as Naruto fell in the water, laughing.

"Shut. Up." Sasuke growled, immediately scaring both of them with his dark aura as he smashed the glasses. "Mention this in front of anyone, and I will you relive your nightmares." He promised angrily.

Bee decided to focus on Naruto instead. "Yo, Naruto. Why aren't ya focusing?! Think ya can just magically find your dark side? It takes immense focus!" He scolded.

Naruto nodded, wiping away a final tear before turning back to the waterfall and focusing. Sasuke stayed back in the shadows, still feeling humiliated as the rest finally arrived.

"How is he?" Yamato asked Bee.

"He's probably still trying to focus. He has to find his dark side and squash it out, after all." Bee whispered back. "That aside, why are there so many of you?! Only you and cherry head over there were supposed to come!"

"Once I said I was coming, Karin said she would come to." She explained while shrugging.

"Damn right I did! You think I'll let you stay alone with Sasuke?" She asked incredulously.

Sakura glared at her. "Don't worry, I'm not slutty enough to bend over for him right after meeting him. You, on the other hand, have probably already done so."

"What the hell did you say, huh, bitch?!" Karin roared, pushing up her glasses far enough to leave a mark on her face. "And what do you mean 'right after meeting him'? Are you saying you'll do it later on?!"

Sakura blushed tomato red. "I would never...how dare...damn you!" She yelled, ready to choke her.

Suigetsu groaned. "Don't worry, cherry. She's already tried it and failed. You have no competition." He reassured, only to be sent flying by both of them.

"You think I'm some kind of whore?!" They both yelled at him.

Yamato laughed nervously as he turned to Bee again. "Um, those aside, the white haired one said he had nothing to do, and the tall one said something about not wanting to destroy the hotel?" He said, unsure.

Juugo nodded. "Sasuke is the only one who can stop me." He explained, looking for him as he spoke.

"Juugo, I'm right here." Sasuke muttered from the shadows, still red.

Juugo, of course, noticed this immediately. "Do you have a fever, Sasuke?" He asked, putting a hand on his head.

Sasuke brushed it off. "I'm fine, Juugo."

Juugo frowned. "Are you sure? This is a good time to rest just in case."

"I said I'm fine. Don't worry." He reassured. There was no way he would tell him what was the real reason.

Karin started staring at Juugo, completely forgetting about Sakura. "All this time, I thought she was my rival, but instead...it is boys love!" She gasped, taking a step back.

Sakura sighed, not sure how she got into an argument with that delusional idiot. Before she could speak, though, they heard a gasp from Naruto as he fell into the water. "Dammit! He got me!" He cursed, not noticing the crowd.

"Um, Naruto? Are you okay?" Yamato asked.

Bee sighed. "So the dark side got the best of you, huh?"

Naruto looked away, but nodded. "He copied all of my Jutsus and techniques. I don't know how to beat him." He complained.

Bee looked disappointed, but tried to play it off. "Think about it, orange brat. Anyways, let's go back. Sasuke and I have to arrange a special concert!" He said, not thinking about what he was saying.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why on Earth would Sasuke help you?" She asked.

Sasuke put a hand on Bee's shoulder. "It. Is. Nothing." He growled, causing a shiver to go down Bee's back.

"L-like he said, nothing at all. Yeeeaaah?" He muttered.

Sakura decided to ask Sasuke later, realizing she would not speak. However, as they left, she noticed Sasuke drop a ball of paper. "Sasuke!" She called out, but he was rushing forward with Bee for some reason while Karin muttered something about BL.

Sakura sighed and picked it up. "I'll just give it to him later." She decided, about to put it away when Inner Sakura popped in.

'_Are you sure you don't want to look at that?'_ She said in her head.

Sakura shook her head fiercely. _'It could be something important to Sasuke!'_ She thought.

_'That's exactly why you should look at it! Imagine, Karin might already know!'_ Inner Sakura tried to convince.

It worked as Sakura's curiosity overcame her. As sweat dropped from her face, she slowly unfolded the paper. Sakura's jaw dropped as she stared at the paper with wide eyes. "W-what is this? She muttered, feeling betrayed.

* * *

Later on that night after dinner, Sasuke left the hotel, wanting to walk alone for a while. As he walked towards the water, he could hear trees snapping and, soon after, an explosion. He kept a hand on his sword as he walked towards the blast only to find Naruto lying on the ground. "What the hell are you doing this late in the night?" He asked, irritated that his quiet night was interrupted.

"If...if I train...then...I'll beat...that fake." He panted, completely drenched in sweat.

"Then when you battle him, you'll be exhausted while he's healthy and stronger." Sasuke said reasonably.

"Then what do you want me to do?! I need to beat him somehow!" Naruto groaned, completely out of ideas.

"Why don't you try something other than fighting it?" He suggested, sitting down next to him.

Naruto slowly sat up, looking at him strangely. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Poor Kakashi Sensei. After all these years, you still haven't learned to use brains. Strength isn't everything, idiot. I can train my Sharingan all I want, but for it to advance, it takes emotion. For Sage Mode, I need concentration, not brute strength. You should know that."

Naruto looked at him in surprise, then grinned. "I was wondering how much you changed, but nice to know you still call him Sensei." He pointed out happily.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged at him, still not denying anything.

Naruto stood up and stretched. "Thanks Sasuke. I'll think about it later. See ya tomorrow." He said before leaving.

Sasuke sighed again while he laid down. Despite his dreams coming true, he still needed time on his own. It had all happened too quick. In a month, his life had change for the better. He stayed there for a while, finally going back an hour later.

When he got back, he could hear noise from the room in front of his. 'Does the world just not want me to have quiet night?' He thought miserably. The door was open, so he decided to go check. Inside, he found Sakura crying on her bed. "Um, Sakura? Are you alright?" He asked, only to meet a glare that almost beat his own.

"Get. Out!" She yelled, jumping off the bed and stomping towards him.

Sasuke held his hands up. "Wait, Sakura, can we talk ab-OW!" He groaned as she sent him flying out and through the door into his room.

"Why don't you stay with all those girls in your bed?! Or from Kiri and Suna, since you can get any girl you want!" She yelled before slamming her door shut.

Sasuke stared in shock for a while. "Why...the hell did I ever come back?"

* * *

**Random Guy:** *Coughs completely naturally* Aw, poor Sasuke got smacked.

**Naruto:** *Snickers* Yeah, poor Sasuke!

**Sasuke:** Say anymore about that and I will murder you.

**Random Guy:** Hey, you're a teenager. People go through these things!

**Naruto:** *Nods wisely* Yeah, and there's hardly anyone who hasn't been pushed around by Sakura.

**Sakura:** *bursts in* *Starts beating him up* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

**Random Guy:** *Sighs* Anyways, the next chapter will probably take a few days more, so expect it on Monday or Tuesday.

**Sasuke**: Not because he's making it long or anything, but he's busy and can't multitask for his life.

**Random Guy:** Hey, not true! I can eat and watch anime at the same time! Anyways, drop a review to tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas or complaints, please tell me. See ya next week!


End file.
